


Distractions

by SuperRedRobin (SweetFanfics)



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Batcave, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pommel Horse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-26 01:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/SuperRedRobin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was hardly the most appropriate use for the pommel horse but there wasn’t anyone else around to tell them otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> khat requested “timkon. in the batcave. suiting up. to fight some crime. but become distracted.” when I hit 100 followers. I just saw it as an excuse to write Batcave porn :B
> 
> Un-betated (and proof read at 3am. Please tell me if you find any mistakes here)

This was hardly the most appropriate use for the pommel horse but there wasn’t anyone else around to tell them otherwise. Tim let out a small choked laugh as he recalled Bruce’s instructions to practice more on the equipment.

 

“What’s so funny?”

 

Tim looked down between his spread legs and into lust darkened, blue eyes and shook his head, “It’s nothing.” He thrust his hips up slightly, to draw Kon’s attention back to his aching erection. From his kneeling position, Kon held the look for a few moments, making Tim’s hands twitch involuntarily around the handles. A corner of Kon’s lips turned up in a small smirk as he reminded Tim, “Hands stay where they are Wonder boy.”

 

Tim forgot his reply as Kon ran his hands up his naked thighs in a slow, deliberate caress and leaned in to lazily lick at his lovers wet and straining hardness. A full body shudder ran through him as the warm tongue made its way from root to tip and back down. Tim grit his teeth, trying his best not to keep all embarrassing moans and whines at bay as Kon did his best to coax them out. He couldn’t hold back the short grunt when Kon teased the small, leaking slit of his erection or the heartfelt and completely sincere moan that left his lips when Kon finally  _finally_  took him into his mouth.

 

“ _Kon._ ”

 

A small part of Tim winced at the tone in which he called his lover’s name because it was practically a whine. It was a frenzied plea for his boyfriend to get on with it. To stop with the infernal yet toe curling teasing. To just fucking blow him until he came his mind out. Kon’s eyes opened and looked up at Tim from his kneeling position and Tim couldn’t stop the whimper which slipped out. It was entirely too erotic seeing Kon -seeing Superboy - kneeling between his legs and sucking him off. The heated knots in his stomach twisted and turned and spread when Kon’s eyes met his and he went down…down…down on Tim’s cock.

 

Completely unbidden, Tim’s eyes closed and his chin dropped down to his chest with an almost pained moan as Kon’s nose brushed his pubic hair. The pleasure he felt from having his cock completely in Kon’s mouth was bone deep and near painful. He could feel a growing wetness in the corner of his eyes and a sob growing in his chest as Kon swallowed deliberately. The sound which came out of his lips was somewhere between a sob and a cry as his hips thrust up into Kon without warning.

 

For his part, Kon accepted the sudden thrust and moaned around a mouthful of Tim’s cock. His gauntlet covered hands tightened painfully on the handles as his hips began to move on their own, shallowly thrusting in and out of Kon’s hot mouth. His body felt like it was on fire, his heart hammering against his chest as coils of desire wrapped around him and tightened painfully. He clenched his teeth and whined as Kon began to bob his head in a matching rhythm, moaning slightly against the flesh in his mouth. Tim forced his eyes open, wanting to watch as he fucked the clone’s mouth.

 

Tim groaned at the sight before him, his eyes taking in as many details as they could. Kon’s eyes were closed and his expression was close to rapturous as Tim’s cock moved in and out of his spit slickened lips. One arm was wrapped around Tim’s hip, his hand squeezing a firm globe of muscle every now and then. His other hand however, had just pulled out his own hard cock and was busy stroking it in short jerks.

 

“Oh _GOD_.”

 

Tim didn’t bother holding back the small cry as another shot of lust went through him like a bullet. The wetness that had gathered in his eyes overflowed and spill down his flushed face as his eyes closed against the onslaught of pleasure. The visual stimulus coupled with the physical contact was far too much for him to handle at one time. It also made his usual restraint fly out the window.

 

“Kon! Oh,  _Kon! Yesssss_!  **FUCK!”**

 

His head rolled to the side, resting on his shoulder as he sobbed his pleasure out into the vast cave and pleaded, “Let me come Kon, oh  _GOD PLEASE let me COME!”_ His final words trailed off into a high pitched cry as his arms trembled dangerously. Tim’s eyes jerked open in slight surprise when he felt Kon’s fingers began to lightly trail down his cleft. A dark thrill of pleasure ran through him, followed by a familiar tightening feeling through his body.

 

He opened his mouth to warn Kon of oncoming orgasm but all he could do was gasp soundlessly as Kon deep throated him again and let his fingers rub against Tim’s tight hole. Tim’s legs gave out completely and a loud cry echoed through the cave as his orgasm hit him with all the force of an oncoming car. His head snapped back and his hips jerked hard up into Kon’s mouth as he spilled his warm, salty seed. Kon groaned loudly, the vibrations increasing the pleasurable feeling rocking his body and made Tim see an entire galaxy behind his closed eyes.

 

After he pulled out of Kon’s mouth, Tim’s arms gave way and forced him to collapse in a boneless heap on the floor. His head rested against the side of the pommel horse and he tiredly opened his eyes, panting as he tried to catch his breath. He forgot how to breathe for a moment as he saw his lover seconds away from his own orgasm. Kon’s eyes were wide open, taking in Tim’s completely debauched state as his hand frantically moved over his erection.

 

 _“Oh fuck TIM.”_

 

Tim’s softening dick twitched against his thigh as Kon groaned and came into his slick hand. Tim’s breath caught in his throat as he watched Kon come. The only word which came to his completely addled brain to describe the half alien at that moment was ‘beautiful’. He watched, short on breath as the pleasure reverberated inside Kon’s body, making his large frame quiver. The larger boy tiredly ducked down to rest his forehead against Tim’s neck and panted into his skin. Tim took a deeper breath, attempting to steady himself before he raised his hands up around Kon’s covered back, wishing that he could gather enough energy to yank his gauntlets off. For his part, Kon raised his clean, but still trembling, hand up to rest against the small of Tim’s back and pulled himself closer.

 He let out a small, awed sigh and whispered, “That was  _really_  hot.”

 

Tim would have rolled his eyes were he not so tired and whacked out on pleasure, his voice was also a whisper as he replied, “I was supposed to work on my balance, not get a blow job in the cave.”

 

Kon pulled back slightly, letting his forehead rest against Tim’s and gave him a small smile, “Well you  _did_  work on your balance. That’s what led to the blow job in the first place.”

 

Tim snorted tiredly and replied with a hint of amusement, “You are  _such_ a horn dog.”

Soft, tender lips pressed against his, “Says the world’s biggest tease. Who told you to practice in front of me wearing just your tights and gloves?”

 


End file.
